


White Wedding

by hrhrionastar



Series: The Honeyverse [4]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Reckoning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During <i>Reckoning</i>, it's Kahlan's wedding night, and as if that weren't bad enough, Darken Rahl is deliberately provoking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a peoplespalace discussion about how Darken never wears white.

Kahlan Amnell—Kahlan Amnell _Rahl_ —sat gingerly on Darken Rahl's bed. The scarlet coverlet was embroidered with gold thread in complex geometric patterns. Kahlan picked absently at the corner of an eight-pointed star with her fingernails.

She was no longer wearing her wedding gown. Her maid had helped her remove everything from the heavy skirts to the binding corset, and she was now clad only in a loose red velvet robe.

Kahlan had wed Darken Rahl, and now she must fulfill her promise to be his wife, in every way.

She wanted this night over as quickly as possible, so she could find a lonely corner of the palace and mourn Richard in peace.

She wanted this _life_ over as quickly as possible, so she could be back in that clearing in West Granthia with Richard and remember none of this.

She looked up. The worst tyrant the world had ever seen, her husband, stood in the doorway.

Kahlan had given much bitter thought to what she ought to say on an occasion like this, but as it happened, her first words were entirely spontaneous.

"What," she demanded, "do you mean by wearing _that_?"

Rahl's robe was sparklingly, pristinely white.

He advanced slowly into the room. Possibly this was meant to seem unthreatening, but Kahlan had always known Rahl was the most dangerous person she would ever meet. He moved like a predator, but she would not be prey. She would not give in, she would not give him any more of herself than she had to, in order to escape this meaningless life-without-Richard.

Far worse than the threat Rahl posed to Kahlan's life and her sanity, however, was the way his eyes were laughing at her.

Kahlan lifted her chin. "I am your wife," she reminded him through clenched teeth. "I will not be insulted like this."

At least Rahl did not pretend to misunderstand her. "Did you think you had a monopoly on the color?" he asked, adjusting one pale sleeve. "How selfish of you, my Queen. One might almost say…tyrannical."

Kahlan stood up, the only thought in her mind that she was going to wipe that condescending smirk off his face if he killed her for it.

He caught her wrist before her palm connected with his face, and pulled her deftly against him with his other hand at her waist.

Kahlan gasped. She wasn't prepared for the dark promise in his eyes, nor the answering wave of lust that swept through her.

Darken Rahl laughed.

Kahlan drew breath to express her outrage, but his lips descended on hers and she forgot what she had been going to say.

Seconds or years later, Kahlan broke the kiss to tug at the belt of her husband's robe. That it was white was an offense to all Confessors. There was only one solution. "Take it off," she demanded huskily.

Rahl's eyes glittered with triumph. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
